Tattletelling Hearts
by Stina686
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION. Opera Populaire is restored to its original glory. OG resumes his reign on the Opera House after Paris has moved past the tragic fire. Already, he has a new muse; but this tiny, shy dancer is just as mysterious as himself, but this is not to be borne. A new patron brings back a past that could ruin everything he's regained. Could her secret be his downfall?
1. Rising from the Ashes

**AN: I do not own anything from Phantom of the Opera...This is a story I've had stuck in my head ever since I saw the movie. I may use music for some chapters because it's what I envision. I ask in advance that song choice doesn't affect how you feel about the story. **

* * *

Except for her cousin, the infamous Christine Daae, everyone knew Celeste was a big disappointment; considering that she hardly socialized at all. It was rumored that she was mute, but she had been accepted into the Opera House because she was an exquisite dancer. She even had the Girys beat, which was saying something. Also, because she bore the Daae name, she might have been favored.

So she arrived, did as she was told, and minded he own business; all the while never speaking unless necessary.

_"Monsieur, I beg you. Let us go. We've done nothing."_

_ "Nothing indeed; if only that was true. HA! We shall all die together if you keep this up. Just tell me where you hid it, and I'll leave. Go ahead, the laturn is over there. Give it to me."_

_ The boy was slow to move toward the light. He grabbed the handle suddenly and swung it at the man. The lantern smashed against the ground as the man and the boy began fighting. The kerosene lit up the hay in the barn within seconds._

_ The fire spread quickly. Then came the gunshot._

Celeste bolted upright at the sound that rang in her head. She hated these nightmares; they came every night, always different. But he was always there.

She rubbed her forehead as if to wake up. The clock on her bedside read 3:00 am. Well, she was too frightened to go back to sleep in fear of another nightmare.

**Several months later.**

"Madam, Senora, please? Can we work this out?" A man of average height with dusty blonde hair tried to reason with two women, the dance instructor and the lead singer. An argument broke out when the lead singer demanded that there be less dancing in a certain scene because she felt upstaged by the petty back up dancer, Celeste.

Celeste, of course, had no objection to the request; but Madam Giry felt Celeste was too good to be pushed around.

So Beckley, the manager, was trying to intervene to please everyone. He tried to reason, "Senora, please try to understand-."

But Carlotta didn't give him time to say more. "If you want me to sing in this opera, then you get rid of that ballet rat!"

Beckley became angry. "Decide what it is you'll do because I refuse to change a thing. Either sing the opera the way you're told or you can quit."

The Prima Donna was taken aback, never had she been treated like an inferior. Well, this was a new manager; he could not understand the importance of her role. "As the manager, you are compelled to say this; but mark my words; you will come begging to me, wishing this moment had never taken place." With that, she stomped off.

The manager let out a deep breath as if he had been holding it the entire time. Deep down, he knew that she was probably right.

* * *

**AN: As always, reviews are wonderful! **


	2. New Hope

**AN: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. I will use music from all genres, whatever best fits the scenes I write. I edited this chapter again to give Phil a little more background.**

* * *

**Beckley's POV**  
Beckley sat down in one of the audience chairs, rested his elbow on the arm of it, and put his face in his palm. How could he pull this off? Proprietors said that restoring this business would be easy. Having the lead singer quit after it took some convincing for her to return was too much at the moment. There were so many others things he needed to worry about.

He didn't want any attention brought to the voices or the ghosts that seemed to still haunt the Opera House even after it was rebuilt. He certainly didn't want everyone to know that the Phantom of the Opera was once again employed, alive and well.

Also, he was having trouble securing a patron; as if the Opera Populaire was cursed. Beckley worked himself to the bone trying to find one. Aldric Bergeron was coming to Paris this evening to learn more about the business before investing. Beckley could only pray that this man would find it in his favor to part with his money. Without a lead actress though, he was uncertain how much luck he would have.

* * *

**Aldric Bergeron's POV**  
Aldric Bergeron came to Paris with some of his friends, hoping to find a new venture to amuse him. He heard of the Opera Populaire in all the newspapers from the terrible fire; he was intrigued that someone actually rebuilt it. The arts were always an area that Aldric treasured. If the talent fit the bill, then he would gladly oblige Monsieur Beckley.

When he and his company arrived at the Opera House's doorstep, it was rather late. Most of the performers were elsewhere. Beckley told him that he was free to wander the large building to get acquainted with it.

Aldric sighed as he stood in the center aisle of the audience seats for a moment. He remembered performing when he was a child. Everyone said that he was a musical genius; but that was a long time ago.

Now, he was a respected businessman. Though he was a man without a title, he made a name for himself. This new modern world accepted those who worked hard, not just those of royal roots.

Phillip Okoro, though a colored man, was one of the best businessmen Aldric had ever encountered. The man's genuis afforded Aldric to grow his wealth and reputation in the development of royal bonds and currency. Aldric never shared his unruly past with Phil, but he looked up to him like an older brother. His best friend, moved from the exit door to where Aldric stood. Phil's dark skin glowed in the soft lighting of the hall. He fiddled with his cufflinks as he looked at his friend. "What are your thoughts?"

Aldric nodded. "This could work out wonderfully. I cannot find where the old structure ends and the new renovations begin. The integrity of the building seems sound. Tomorrow we shall watch the troupe perform; and I'll make my decision then."

* * *

**Celeste's POV**  
She climbed the long winding stairs, thinking of the dispute that occurred earlier that day. Carlotta demanded that she be removed from the play altogether. Celeste didn't understand why anyone ever caused drama for the whole Opera House. There were too many things to be done for such interruptions.

On the positive side however, Carlotta was now completely gone from her life. Never again would she have to encounter such a narcissistic person. She didn't know who would take the primadonna's place, but Celeste could only hope that it wouldn't interfere with the roles that she was used to receiving.

She loved performing more than anything in the world. It was in her blood to express herself through movement and sound.

A sad smile crept to her face as memories of her childhood. She thought of her parents and her sister. They were all so happy back then. The world was perfect.

And Pan. Pan promised her that they would wander together to the ends of the earth. He wasn't able to keep his promise.

She now sat on the roof of the Opera House. Staring at the city, she dreamt that she never dreamed that the world was peaceful and kind; and, that now he could be with her.

She took in a deep breath, and began singing. _You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here._

* * *

**Aldric's POV**  
He looked up from where the echo seemed to emanate. "That voice, I know it."

How could it be possible that she was here? Intrigued by this mystery, he turned towards the balcony seats in the direction that the singing came from; but then again, the angelic voice seemed to be everywhere and nowhere.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could._

Phil laughed. "Aldric, I don't hear anything. You keep seeing ghosts, and hearing voices. I think you're dreaming again."

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle. Too many years, fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die?_

Aldric raised a brow. "You're telling me that you cannot hear that? I can hear her sing, but I don't hear her voice."

He rushed towards the stage.

_Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye._

"We need to get backstage. I think that she's close."

_Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try…_

Aldric ran as fast as he could to the stage. He needed to find her; this was the first time in years he had heard her voice.

_No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye._

They reached the stage, but the voice faded away. There was no more singing. Aldric was holding his breath to listen better for any sign of movement backstage. However, Phil ran up behind him, panting and out of breath. "Who do you think it is anyway?"

Aldric put a finger over his mouth, gesturing for Phil to be quiet. "I think I can make her start singing again. Maybe she'll come back."

Phil narrowed his eyes. "How?"

Aldric took in a deep breath, and began singing._ No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you._

Phil shook his head. His friend had heard him sing this before; but it was different this time. If she would lend her voice, the song would be whole again, like when they were young. _Let me be your freedom, Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you._

Aldric stopped singing, and pointed upwards like he was giving someone a cue.

The same feminine voice rang from the darkness. _Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you, now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you._

Aldric's heart skipped a beat. He knew it was her; only she knew the lyrics to this song, only she could possibly be the one singing. When she finished the verse, he began the next one._ Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe; no one will find you your fears are far behind you._

Her voice became louder. _All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me._

Aldric turned back towards the stage, where she seemed to be clearest. Being on the stage invoked the performer in him as he belted out the next line._ Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, let me lead you from your solitude._

He searched the hall for the source of the voice as she sang. _Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too._

As he held the note, a woman appeared at the rail for the balcony seats. He grinned as they gazed at each other._ Luna, that's all I ask of you._

She was more beautiful than he remembered. He watched as her tiny body made such wonderful music. _Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you._

He grinned as he joined in, singing the next few lines together. _Share each day with me, each night, each morning, Say you love me. Love me - that's all I ask of you._

Their voices faded into the silence. They stared at one another, not sure of what to do next.

Phil pointed at her. "You there. Who are you?"

Luna was startled. She gasped, and ran away from the railing.

Aldric grew sad at her departure. Why would she leave him? He thought about chasing after her, but Luna had always been wily; she would not be found if she did not wish so.

Phil furrowed his brow. "You're not going to go after her? That was no damn ghost. That was a flesh and blood person, a girl."

Aldric took in a deep breath. "I know. That woman is the girl that's been haunting my dreams since I was a child." He put a hand on Phil's shoulder. "Now that I know she's here. She will not be able to hide much longer."

* * *

**AN: The song is obviously from the Phantom of the Opera play. I really enjoy the duet! As always, please let me know of anything I can improve upon. Thank you.**


	3. It starts

**AN: I don't own anything you recognize. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Celeste's POV**

The man had called her Luna.

Celeste felt exposed. Someone found her out; someone else was in control now. She shouldn't have responded to the song; but the voice sounded so much like an old friend. Had she imagined a ghost? There was talk of such things in the Opera House, but she hadn't a clue if the rumors were real; she hadn't experienced anything like that.

She had trouble going to sleep that night. If ghosts were haunting her, she didn't dare dream. Celeste tossed and turned. Subtly in the background, a lullaby began to sooth her. A deep, masculine voice sang the music of the night. Her body relaxed at his presence; her hero would protect her from the ghosts.

The next morning Celeste didn't know if she should be concerned for last night. As she thought over it, there was nothing she could do. The man did not know how to find her, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay lost. Could the man be a grown up Pan?

As she dressed for the day, Celeste noticed a scribbled note on her dressing table from Eloise, her best friend. The two of them went through dance training together since they were young. Eloise was excited about the patron visiting today and something about a performance for the troop.

Celeste wondered why Eloise wanted her to come so badly. She could hear music, music that got louder and louder the closer she got. It must be coming from the stage. Heading in that direction, Celeste found a crowd already gathering.

Most of the crowd was dressed in their formal costumes for the upcoming play they were rehearsing. She was glad she was able to hide in a group of so many colors. If that man from last night was here, he would not find her like a needle in a haystack.

_Friday morning, when she walked out the door, She couldn't take anymore, and so she tried to ignore, Her daddy, he wanted to settle the score, From all the little meetings they had before._

Celeste raised an eyebrow. She recognized the song playing. It was an old folk tale about a man and the wrongs he did to his daughter. It was one she hadn't heard since she was young, sitting around a camp fire. She was surprised that anyone remembered the tune.

_All the secrets started taking their toll, making daddy more bold, But it was bruising her soul, he didn't know, That she already told, her mother already knows, And now, the drama unfolds, as she says:_

She arrived next to her friend just as the chorus started.

_My, you're my angel in disguise, You look at me with gentle eyes, My, you're my angel in disguise, You saved me from that one last cry._

Eloise was ecstatic. "You have to hear these guys. They're so good."

Justin added, "This is a great song."

Celeste nodded. "Yeah. I've heard versions of it, but I like the drums they've added in this one."

Justin looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Celeste leaned in. "This isn't an original. I've heard it before."

They looked at her like she was crazy. Celeste rolled her eyes and started mouthing the words of the last verse alone with the singer. _It's Friday morning, and she walked through the door, All of those thoughts from before she no longer ignored, She's finally home, she sets her bags on the floor, But her mother wasn't there to hold her hand anymore._

Her friends turned back to the musicians, however, focusing the lead singer.

She glanced at the band as they spoke amongst themselves. Celeste asked, trying to sound casual. "So who are they?"

Justin answered. "One of them is the new patron and the others are in his band."

She raised a brow. "The patron is a musician? Isn't it beneath his station?"

Eloise joined in. "Apparently it doesn't matter because he's rich."

Celeste looked up on stage. "Which one?" She shrugged. "It really doesn't matter. I mean, it's not like-"She stopped mid-word. She lost the will to speak at the sound of the new song playing. She recognized the melody to be one of the few songs she had written herself as a child, something she worked on with Pan; that was their song. How could a stranger know about it?

Eloise glanced at her friend. "Celeste, are you alright?"

Justin's eyes widened. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Celeste, say something!"

Celeste whispered. "This is my song."

"What?"

The intro ended and the singer started the first verse. Celeste felt as if someone ripped her heart from her chest. Celeste's eyes began to water. "They're playing my song."

_I wanna you to know that I love the way you laugh,_

Her eyes darted across the stage. She listened closely to the way he sang the words. If he drawled out the end of the line, she was going to have a panic attack.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away, I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Eloise stared at the singer, then turned to a fellow performer to grab the mask off his face. She shoved the mask onto Celeste. "Then get up there and sing. Don't let him take it."

Celeste didn't think. She didn't feel like herself. She forgot she was in a room full of people. She forgot that she was up on stage.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

She joined in toward the end of the verse at the right place, catching many people off guard. The singer looked at her with shock on his face, but didn't stop singing.

He sang the line alone._ You're gone away, you don't feel me, Any more._

They stared at each other. Both fell into rhythm, singing the song like it was originally meant.

Then Celeste sang one line alone. She put her hand on her stomach to help her breathing. _The worst is over now and we can breathe again, I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away._

Then the singer joined back in. They began singing to each other, adding meaning to the words they belted out. The words were so perfect. Celeste felt in her element. _There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.'Cause I'm broken when I'm open, And I don't feel like I am strong enough, 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

There was a long instrumental solo, giving the two singers time to move around. They danced a step that had rarely ever been seen in public. It took Celeste little effort to remember the choreography she wrote so many years ago. The singer fell into step as if he knew their dance.

They separated as he twirled her. Then came the climax of the note. The instruments became quiet for a moment. Both looked at the other and took in a deep breath. It was as if they had practiced it for years. They all hit the note at the same time, creating a magnificent sound that put the audience in awe.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open, And I don't feel like I am strong enough, 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away, You're gone away._

Then the song began to end. Celeste fell silent as the male singer as the last line alone. _You don't feel me, Any more._

Both were panting as they stared at one another in relief that the song was over.

It took Celeste a few moments for her to realize that she just sang in front of people, respectable people who would shun her for the dastardly deed.

She looked around frightened and horrified. Gasping, she didn't know what to do.

Quickly, she ran off stage into the right wing, and kept going. Everyone would want answers now. The man she sang with would want to know. Tears streamed down her face as she ran.

* * *

Making sure no one saw her, Celeste made her way down to the chapel. Panting from last of breath, Celeste knelt and lit a candle. She made it seem like she had been there for hours.

Celeste found comfort in the silence. Then she heard the walls begin to breath. She looked up, terrified.

She sprang to her feet, her mind racing for the words. "Please. Don't be angry. I didn't mean to do it."

A man's voice echoed in the small room. "Be still. I realize it was not your doing. But I would like to know who your partner was."

Celeste shook her head. "I do not know him. I had not looked upon him until a minute before."

"Come to the roof tonight."

"I don't know that I can."

"All the time, you sneak off. Why do you feel the need to go off? Where on earth do you go?"

"You don't share your whereabouts with me, and I do not question it out of respect for you. I hope you'd do the same."

Then there was silence.

Celeste looked around. Realizing she was alone, she sighed. After saying another prayer to the candle she lit, Celeste left the chapel and hurried back to her dorm.

* * *

She gazed out the window. It was nearly dark. Damn. Celeste hurried to her room, to change her outfit. After sticking everything she needed in a knapsack, Celeste started stretching.

She glanced up when Eloise came storming in. Celeste didn't say anything.

"Where have you been?!"

Celeste's face remained blank. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What was that up on stage?!"

Celeste glared at her friend. "I said I don't-"

"Celeste, it's me. You can tell me."

Celeste stared at the wood floor. "I can't."

"Why? What's so bad that you can't even talk about it?!"

Celeste stood up. "I can't tell you because I don't want to go back to that. That was a different life. That's not me anymore."

"What's not you? Singing, is that what you're afraid of?"

Celeste was speechless. "I can never get on stage."

"But you can at The Pit?!"

"There I can do what I do without being punished for it."

"If Beckley knew what you could do, you would have all the solos!"

"No. If Beckley knew, I'd be on the streets again."

Eloise sighed. "I can't help you if you won't let me."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "El, please." She glanced out the window. "I gotta go."

Eloise huffed. "Just be careful. Okay?"

Celeste walked to her. Eloise put her arms around her friend in an embrace. "I don't like worrying about you."

Celeste smiled. "I've got my guardian angel."

"That makes me even more nervous."

Celeste chuckled. "You just make sure no one recognized me. Alright?"

Then Celeste left, making her way into the streets.

* * *

**AN: Two songs are used in this chapter: "Angel in Disguise" by Pillar and "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee. Please, let me know if there's anything I need to improve upon or if you like the story at all. That's always a good thing to do.**


	4. Pace with Haste

**AN: Sorry, it's been rough. Writing has eluded me once again. I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

**Aldric's POV**

Aldric took his time packing the instruments. He wanted to memorize what happened. She looked so beautiful, so real. Aldric had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't a dream.

Phil rushed up on stage to him. "Hey, what was that?"

Aldric blinked. "Huh?"

"Who was that, man? Was that the same girl?"

"I dunno. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Have you ever seen her before?"

Aldric shook his head.

"Man, she was fine; and I asked around, it seems that no one knows who she is."

Aldric shrugged. "Maybe, we'll never see her again."

Phil shook his head. "With a voice like that, that girl is gonna have a hard time hiding."

Aldric could only nod.

Phil continued. "My only question is how she knew your song. I thought you wrote that song."

"I did."

"And those moves, how did you pull it off?"

Aldric fell silent. How could he explain without giving it away? That performance was bound to start rumors.

"I don't know, Phil. But I'm gonna find out."

Phil looked confused as Aldric walked away. Aldric was sad he couldn't tell Phil, but telling anybody his secret would bring it back to life and ruin him completely. If the community found out he was a fraud…

Aldric pushed the thought away. He wasn't going to let that happen. The mysterious woman was the only problem. How could she have known?

He should go tomorrow to the manager to find out her identity.

It didn't take him long to find it. Aldric approached the manager's office, hoping to learn the woman's name. Before he could knock on the door, he could hear a man's voice.

"Celeste, don't worry. You're not going to be replaced."

"That is not what I'm asking. Do you know who that woman is?"

"I already told you. No one knows who she is, let alone ever seen her before. Now, go and rest. Practice begins soon."

Aldric heard the sound of moving feet.

"Oh, and Celeste…perhaps you would accompany me tomorrow-"

"No, sir. Tomorrow is my day off and I intend to-"

"No, you will come. We shall dine finely and perhaps enjoy a moonlit ride through the wonderful city we call home."

"Beckley, for the last time…I cannot and will not join you. Never, in fact."

"Mark my words. You will be mine."

There was momentary silence. He moved closer to hear better. Then Aldric flinched at the sound of a crash.

Then there was another uncanny silence. Aldric quickly rapped on the door, refusing to let this go on any further. He had to stop whatever what going on in there. He heard someone move clumsily around.

Quickly, the door opened and Beckley flew past Aldric with hardly a hello. Aldric could have sworn Beckley was holding the side of his face, like he had been hit.

Aldric felt confused, but looked into the office.

The girl straightened her skirt and ran her fingers through her hair. She shouldered her knapsack.

Aldric stared at her. "Did he hurt you?"

The girl stopped and looked at Aldric. "Who are you?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Excuse you? I can take care of myself. Besides, if I needed help, I certainly wouldn't go to you."

Aldric couldn't believe she was acting like this.

Then she left.

What to do next?

Minutes later, Aldric was out on the street. At first, the girl was easy to follow; but then she rounded a corner, and Aldric got lost.

He returned back inside the opera house to await rehersal to be finished. Aldric watched the cast practice, looking for the girl. He did it in hopes of apologizing to her; for what he said was inappropriate and out of place.

It didn't take him long to pick her out of the dancers. She was the one who moved most gracefully and exotically.

However long it took, he would wait. He could not lose this chance to find out, to know the truth. He sat in the audience and waited.

**Celeste's POV**

"Celeste, that guy is watching you."

Celeste looked over in the patron's direction. "Let him watch. That's all he's gonna get."

Eloise playfully hit Celeste.

"I'm serious. The guy overheard me reject Beckley again; so now, he thinks he can talk to me."

"Oh, are you alright? You didn't say anything about the jerk. Why didn't you?"

"It wasn't important. The only thing that happened was that pretty number on Beckley face. "

Eloise looked at her with horror.

"Don't look at me like that. Beckley knows not to mess with me. Cuz I am not the one that he is gonna piss off."

Eloise shook her head. "One of these days, girl. Either that angel of yours is gonna get you into trouble, or he's gonna be found out."

Celeste waved it off. "Anyway, this guy has no business assuming I'm some damsel in distress."

Eloise laughed. "Oh yes, you are the perfect representation of a damsel in distress."

Celeste smirked. "I'm offended by the very thought." Celeste did a solo that ended in a twirl synced with the finale of the orchestra.

Everyone began clapping, and the instructor smiled. "That was great. With any luck, opening night will be that good. Let's call it a night. But Eloise and Celeste stay behind."

Eloise rolled her eyes. "Wonder what it could be."

Celeste ignored Eloise's sarcasm as she glanced at the patron. He didn't move at all, not even blink. What was the guy's problem?

She sat down on the stage and started stretching. The instructor approached Celeste. "Are you girls okay? You seemed distracted."

Celeste opened her mouth, of course to smart mouth; but Eloise beat her to it. "Um, well…Celeste got nervous is all, considering that the patron was watching. She doesn't like messing up in front of people."

The instructor nodded. "Well, fix the problem and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Celeste nodded eagerly. "Will do. Thanks for the concern."

When they were alone on stage, Celeste looked out into the audience. The patron hadn't move.

A smile grew on Eloise's face. "Speaking of nervous…he looks like he's about to lose it. Better go talk to him and let him off the hook."

Celeste cringed. "Think he deserves it?"

"Nah, but you'll never get rid of him if you don't."

Celeste nodded and gave her friend a hug.

Eloise smiled as she walked off. "Catch ya later."

Celeste stared at the only seat filled in the house. It was strange. He was rich, but he was a musician. This man was a mystery to her.

He's just a musician. She had to keep telling herself that. There's no reason to be scared of him. He's just a musician.

She trembled as she moved down the stairs.

* * *

**AN: Hope everyone had a wonderful Easter!**


	5. Outcasts

**AN:** Because I didn't want to torture **Phantom's-only-Christine. **I will try to update more often to keep all the readers entertained.

* * *

**Both Aldric's and Celeste's POV **

They locked eyes. Aldric felt like a boy again, being nervous because of a woman.

He stood up and began walking toward her. He thought of everything he knew about her, which was next to nothing. He remembered the manager called her 'Celeste'. It was a beautiful and suiting name to match the person.

Despite the dull expression on her face, Aldric thought she walked down the stairs very gracefully, with confidence that he had never seen before.

He cleared his throat as well as his thoughts. "I need to speak with you."

"No. You're just going to listen. I want nothing to do with you, no matter what your intentions are." Then she started to walk away, but turned back when she remembered something. "Oh and I suggest you stop watching me and following me while I practice. It's very distracting, which would endanger my performance."

"Now, wait a minute. I just wanted to apologize."

"I don't care. Just stay away. It's for your own good."

Aldric grabbed her arm. "Are you threatening me?"

A look of fear came over her, then was quickly masked by the fury that crossed her face. "Get you hand off me!"

Aldric stared into her cold eyes. "Look, I don't understand why you're so angry. And I don't know why you hate me. If we could just start over-"

Celeste scoffed. "I doubt it would change a thing."

Ran shrugged. "Then give it a try. What do you have to lose?"

Celeste stared into his green eyes. She was afraid of those eyes. It was like they could see under her skin and see her for what she really was.

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.

He held out his hand. "I'm Aldric."

Celeste stared at his hand. Could she agree to this? Would she regret it later? Erik wouldn't like this. She shouldn't. She should not be responsible for Aldric's death. She bit her tongue as she contemplated. Erik doesn't control Celeste, and she shouldn't let him start now.

Slowly, she took his hand. "Celeste."

Aldric nodded. "That's a beautiful name."

"Yeah, well…I didn't come up with it. I just use it."

Aldric chuckled. "But it suits you."

Celeste crossed her arms. "I won't ask what that means. Now, if you'll excuse me. Despite how fascinating this is, I have to be somewhere."

"Can I see you again? Perhaps at the ball?"

Celeste furrowed her brow. "What for?"

"You're an interesting person. A mystery for me to figure out."

"Some mysteries aren't meant to be solved."

"Yes, but I don't like wondering. It would kill me…not knowing what makes you tick."

Celeste couldn't help, but laugh out loud. The sound echoed throughout the hall because it would kill him to know her secrets.

A huge smile covered Aldric's face.

Celeste caught her breath and looked at him. "What's so funny now?"

Aldric waited a moment. "I like your laugh. It reminds me of someone I knew."

Celeste fell silent. "I really have to go."

Then she rushed off, not giving Aldric a chance to add anything.

In her head, she yelled at herself. She had never been late before. Josef would be furious.

Aldric was confused as she took off. She was fascinating alright, but successfully eluded him. He knew when he wasn't wanted, and usually he would happily oblige; but this time, this time Aldric couldn't let it go, not when he knew so little.

**Celeste's POV**

She took the shortest route she knew in attempt to make it to her shift on time. She slid down the hill to get under the bridge and into the sewer tunnel. She had the directions memorized, the movement was automatic. Celeste no longer noticed the slime and the moisture that lined the walls and the ground of the tunnel. She was very thankful though that the rats had been eradicated finally from this part of the tunnel system. She hardly thought about the turns as she rushed to the Pit.

It was a large room and the crowd was growing. When the gypsies found this place, they carved a stage out of the rock and created a secret world where they could have sactuary.

After several flights of stairs, Celeste made her way through the crowd to a side room that she always used as a dressing room. She wasted no time putting on her costume. Celeste liked to think she was a belly dancer from the Far East. She adorned her arms with bangles and her feet with strings of bells.

She peaked through a hole in the wall into the main room. Someone was on stage, and the crowd got quiet. "Alright everyone, settle down. As you all know, one of our very own will grace the stage and fill nostalgia in our hearts with a piece of the homeland. Help me welcome to the stage…Stela."

She smiled. No matter what name she used, she found comfort in the moon. Her mother's folktale story about the moon and the strength it took for it to stay in the sky always gave Celeste a boost of assurance.

She climbed up on the stage as people began cheering and whistling. She grinned widely. She paused in the middle of the stage, closed her eyes, and put her hands together as if she were praying.

The music began. It was slow and sensual. She moved stealthily like a snake in her dance. Celeste opened her mouth and began droning a wonderful song passed down from the days of old.

She took in a deep breath; it was good to be home.

* * *

**AN: If you would like to predict what happens next or offer plot suggestions, I am always interested in twists and fun! Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Hope Floats

**AN: I would like to apologize for not updating. Hopefully life will be chaotic this summer so that I can devote more time writing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Beckley's POV**

For the most part, his week had been dreadful ever since Carlotta quit. She had been his main weapon for the Opera House's restoration and famed popularity. Beckley didn't want any attention brought to the voices or the ghosts that seemed to still haunt the Opera House even after it was rebuilt. He certainly didn't want everyone to know that the Phantom of the Opera was once again employed, alive and well. He hoped that this premiere party would make all of Paris only think of the upcoming plays, even if he was one star short.

**Celeste's POV**

The welcoming ball for the patron was marvelous. Celeste walked through the crowd slowly, enjoying the scenery. Never had she been to such a ball. How she wished she could dress this elegantly all the time!

She looked over at her two bosses in a corner. Beckley glanced at Madame Giry. She overheard some of their words. "It took me long enough convincing her to come back. What do I do now?"

Madame Giry's nostrils flared with anger. "That woman is not necessary. Contrary to your beliefs, there is more talent in our chorus group than in that dim-witted fool. So count your blessings that she is gone for good!"

Beckley narrowed his brow. "And who am I supposed to get to play Carlotta's part?"

Celeste quickly moved away from that conversation. She despised confrontation, and still felt guilty for causing Carlotta's departure. Beckley was right; there was no one to fill the Primadona's shoes.

She leaned against the balcony, and gazed down at the party below. They were so carefree; oh, how she wished she could down there with them, having fun and laughing happily.

Celeste sighed silently. No, she didn't want to be like everyone else. She was happy with her life the way it was. Erik had mellowed out, and she finally got him to use some manners. And right now, that's all she could ask for.

A smile slowly grew on her face. She looked out at the Paris cityscape. Staring at the city, she never dreamed that the world could be so peaceful and wonderful; and that now _he_ was with her, Celeste didn't think she could want anything more.

She only wished he could be there with her, to have her first dance. Erik would never agree to such a thing, he hated dancing. Nor did Celeste want him to be arrested were anyone to god forbid recognize him. He was her angel, and she was keeping him all for herself.

She sighed. If only there was a way of telling him of the trust. Celeste was afraid of frightening him into disappearing completely. So she would remain his friend and student.

Celeste was ripped from her thoughts by an approaching figure.

**Aldric's POV**

Fleeing women seemed to be the recurring theme for the week. Luna's spirit still eluded him. There hadn't been another visit, but that didn't make him lose hope. He only gained more anticipation when that woman joined him in song. A link to his past was somewhere in this Opera House.

Aldric just need to be more cunning. Whoever she was, she had the home advantage. He needed to lure her out somehow.

Then he remembered Celeste. She also did not wish his company. He remembered the argument he overheard. He wondered if she was the only one with which the manager was risking scandal. It boiled his blood to think of a man taking advantage of a young girl. He felt compelled to protect her, a chivalrous duty of sorts.

His palms were sweaty. He searched everywhere in the ballroom, looking for her. Too many people were moving around for him to keep tracks of what faces he'd scanned. Perhaps there was higher ground he could overlook the dance floor. He looked up and found stairs to various balconies where some mingled.

When he reached the next story, he turned around and observed the floor below. Could she be standing off to the side? Not participating in the festivities?

Aldric sighed in despair as he wiped his hands on the sides of his pants. He suddenly felt nervous. What if he was searching in vain? What if she wasn't here at all?

He stood staring at the red velvet floor momentarily. Well, he might as well try to enjoy his night; attempt speaking with her another time.

He clicked his heels together with certainty, forcing a smile to his face. He grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing server and gulped it all at once. There were many faces he needed to put with names. After all, this party was for him. There were wealthy socialites he wouldn't wish offended.

Aldric walked out to the balcony walkway. A few small groups were scattered along the railing. The dance chatter from the ballroom faded away into murmured voices of private conversation in the summer night air. He noticed the number of couples, a great deal of wooing a swooning.

A young woman appeared before him and curtsied. "Monsieur, why are you are out here by your lonesome? There are many beautiful people who anxiously await your introduction." Her smile grew and held out her hand. "My name is Meg Giry."

Aldric took her hand and kissed her glove. He then tilted his head. "Giry? That name sounds familiar."

Miss Giry grinned in delight. "I have starred in over 100 plays. I myself am the best dance on staff. And for many years now, my mother is the choreographer of all the plays."

Aldric was intrigued, not many are without reserve or modesty. "That sounds like true dedication."

She nodded. "I have been dancing ever since I learned to stand. My mother is a great teacher. I love the Opera House. I feel most at home on the stage."

Another girl approached while Miss Giry spoke. She curtsied to both of them. "Monsieur, I wished to compliment you for your performance the other day."

Aldric nodded. "Oh, thank you."

"My name is Eloise Benoit." The women nodded to one another. "And Meg, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Aldric spoke up. "I was just about to ask who had the soloist's role in the upcoming play."

Miss Giry tried not to frown, fiddling with the layers of her ballroom gown. However, Miss Benoit's smiled widened. "Celeste Daae was chosen for the dancing role."

Aldric's ears perked up. He thanks the stars above for finding the perfect question. "Miss Daae, you say? Does she sing at all in the play? Dynamic performers are always the most interesting."

Miss Giry couldn't suppress her laugh. "Miss Daae hardly speaks, let along sing."

Miss Eloise was put off by the woman's insult. "Celeste is rather a quiet person. However, she eloquently expresses herself through dance. It's beautiful to watch."

"My mother greatly enjoyed performances. She loved the significance and the story portrayed through the motions and the interaction of the dancers.

Eloise nodded. "We are so fortunate such influence was put upon you. The Opera House would not be the same without your support."

Miss Giry placed a hand on Aldric's forearm. "Oh sir, yes. We are indebted to your generosity."

Aldric smiled. "When will the solo be filled, do you know?"

Miss Giry became reserved. "It is not often that protocol is chaotic. Since Carlotta's departure, all are scrambling for the Prim Donna's place.

Eloise ruffled her sleeve. "I am sure the auditions will be fair."

Aldric raised a brow. "I wonder how some of the ladies will fare. I insist you both partake in the process. And please ask Miss Daae to do the same."

Miss Giry couldn't conceal her laughter. "That's if she makes an appearance. Monsieur, to be sure."

Aldric didn't know how to respond, but something beyond her caught his eyes. He looked around the landing; he saw brunette hair. Could it be his mystery woman? She liked to appear in such disordered situations.

It was difficult to reach this woman as she moved through the crowd. A man in a tuxedo bowed before him. "Why my good sir, it's been a pleasure to see you again."

Aldric made a hasty bow. "Yes. Please excuse me sir."

His eyes darted around the ballroom. He lost her again. Aldric damned the day he found hope. Luna's ghost liked playing tricks with his mind. He wandered out of the ballroom to the gardens in the back.

He sighed in despair as he resolved to have lost her. Aldric sat down on a bench to gaze up at the moon. "Why do you torment me so, Luna?"

His gaze moved along the skyline, glancing at the balcony above where he had stood before. "Luna, give me a sign. What should I do?"

Not a moment later, a man standing close to him shuffled. Leaning on the stone railing was the radiant face of a very pensive Miss Daae, who was also staring up at the moon.

* * *

**AN: As always, I would like some feedback so I know what to improve upon. And also, let me know if there's anything you would like to see added to the plot. I know the general storyline, but I'm kinda making most of it up as I go. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter and a Question for the Readers

**Hello everyone,**

**I've realized that I've been lacking in my own goal to regularly post new chapters for quite some time now. I believe that I need some help in this. I am looking for someone to be my writing partner, someone to keep me accountable and possible beta my stories from now on.**

**Since you already read my work, I wanted to ask you first. If you have the time and patience, I would really appreciate any help I can get. Please message me if you would like to help participate at all in my endeavor.**

**Thank you for your time, Stina686**

**PS. Below is a bit of content per FF rules.**

* * *

The spookiness of the Opera House was overshadowed by the warm feeling the sight of her gave him. His banter with her was always amusing to say the least.

But she did not seem to be enjoying the celebration. She leaned on the railing in boredom.

Dare he make his way up to her? Aldric had no desire to increase her disdain for him, but he hoped his company would be more pleasant than none. Her treatment of him sorely did not match the description her peers painted of her.

Aldric glanced up one last time and watched a gentleman approach Miss Celeste to tap her on the shoulder. He couldn't see his face, but she extended her hand to him and allowed him to kiss it. He stared at the back of her head for a moment before sighing as they walked away from the railing and from his sight.

* * *

**AN: Forgive me for the short length. Please leave a review with your thoughts and opinions.**


End file.
